List of Telephone recordings you have heard on an actual phone
Add telephone recordings you have heard on a phone before. MrJoshbumstead (male voice) Your call can not be completed as dialed. Please hang up and try your call again. Thank you. (male) Welcome to Unecel. Sorry your call can not be completed. The wireless customer you called is unavailable. Please try your call again later. *fast busy signal* The person you are trying to reach is not available right now. If you need further assistance enter pound now. Thank you and good bye. *fast busy signal* Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system. (called number) is not available. At the tone, please record your message. When you have finished recording you may hang up or press 1 for more options. *beep* I'm sorry but the person you have called has a voice mailbox that has not been set up yet. Goodbye. The number you have reached is not in service. This is a recording. *repeats* *fast busy signal* (special information tone (aka SIT tone)) We're sorry. Your call can not be completed as dialed. Please check the number and dial agin or call your operator to help you. This is a recording. (male) 541546. *SIT tone and female recording repeats* *fast busy signal* Welcome to Verizon Wireless. Your call can not be completed as dialed. Please check the number and dial again. *repeats* Welcome to Verizon Wireless The wireless customer you are calling is not available at this time. Please try your call again later. *repeats* *fast busy signal on landline phone* Welcome to Verizon Wireless. Wile dialing please include the area code of the number you are calling. Please hang up and try your call again. *fast busy signal* If you'd like to make a call please hang up and try again. If you need help hang up and then dial your operator. *repeats* *off hook tone* The number called is busy. A special ringing will tell you when the line is free. Please hang up now. *regular busy signal accurs after the message* (SIT tone) We're sorry you must first dial a 1 or 0 plus the area code when dialing this number. Will you please hang up and try to call again? *SIT tone and recording repeats* (SIT tone) The number you have reached (called number) has been disconnected. For direct operator assistance please dial (says random number) or (says random number). *repeats* (SIT tone) We're sorry. It is not necessary to dial a 1 or 0 when calling this number. Will you please hang up and try your call again? *SIT tone and recording repeats* Welcome to Verizon Wireless. Your future update could not be completed. If you feel you have reached this recording an error, please check the number and try your call again. *repeats* Were sorry. You must first dail a 1 or a 0 wile calling this number. Please hang up and try your call again. *repeats a bunch of times* (SIT tone) We're sorry. Due to telephone company facility trouble, your call cannot be completed at this time. Will you try your call again later. *SIT tone and recording repeats* *fast busy signal* The number you have reached (called number) had been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording an error please check the number and try your call again. *repeats* (SIT tone) We're sorry. You have dialed a number which cannot be reached from your calling area. *SIT tone and recording repeats* *fast busy signal* (SIT tone) The time allotted for you to dial has been exceeded. Please hang up and try your call again. *fast busy signal* You have reached a nonworking number. *repeats* We're sorry. You must first dial a one when calling this number. Will you please hang up and try your call again? *reapeats* MrRoadRunner (SIT) We're sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconected or is no longer in service. Master ventus Idk. Category:Random Works! Category:The telephone Category:Pages anyone can edit Category:Phones Category:Recorders Category:Random Category:The phone! Category:IPhone